The Eclear
by A Pink Neko
Summary: In the center of Crimson Forest, there appears the tree that sprouts up taller than any other.. They say that if you lay your hand on it and whisper, "Am I worthy of the Eclear?", you will be able to hear a voice.. But what does that voice say? What does it mean? What will happen? Everyone is curious.. And one certain bluenette is going to test this out. RATED T TO BE SAFE.


**Hi. So.. Um. First of all. Nice to meet you all. And second.. Here are all the things you need to know about me:**

 **1\. I am a slow updater.**

 **2\. I sometimes delete stories when I don't like them or I hardly update.**

 **3\. I am willingly to do requests as long as MY stories are finished.**

 **Third of all, ENJOY!**

* * *

"Come on, Marinette, don't be a coward!" A brown-haired girl frowned and dragged her best friend as she clutched onto a nearby table.

"Nooo, Alya! I don't want to go.." Marinette pouted and tightened her grip on the table leg as Alya pulled her by the other arm.

"Seriously, girl, there's nothing to be afraid of." Alya sighed and let go of Marinette's arm and shook her head in dismay.

Marinette sat up against the table and crossed her arms, "Why is everyone so interested in the Crimson Forest? That tree is nothing. Someone probably put a microphone or something on it to scare people."

"Marinette, girl, we should at least try!" Alya laid her hand on her hip, staring at the bluenette who frowned.

"But.." Marinette looked hesitant.

Alya grew annoyed and grabbed her best friend by the arm again and dragged her out of the house, "Stop being so difficult, Marinette. Just try it!"

Marinette opened her mouth but then closed it, _'But...'_

"Hey g-.. What happened to you, Alya?" A deep voice spoke and Alya replied, "Well.. **NINO** , why don't you ask **MARINETTE**?"

Nino held up his arms in defensive mode, "Geez.. Alya, don't get so mad."

Alya sighed and shook her head, "Sorry."

Nino nodded and smiled before looking over Alya's shoulder to the bluenette, "So.. What happened, Marinette?"

Marinette opened up her mouth before Alya answered up for her, "WELL. **MARINETTE** HAS CHANGED HER MIND AND DOESN'T WANT TO CHECK OUT CRIMSON FOREST ANYMORE."

Nino look back and forth from Marinette to Alya. One looking scared while the other looked like she was going to explode.

Laughter filled the air.

"Nino! Why are you laughing!?" Alya hit the male on the head and he stopped laughing and groaned in pain.

"That hurt, Alya.." Nino rubbed his head before he got hit again.

"So, why were you laughing?" Alya ignored his cries and asked him again.

"Well.. It was just funny that Marinette changed her mind. Mostly because she was the one that wanted to go to Crimson Forest the most," Nino lifted his hand to his chin to look like he was thinking.

Marinette smiled a little, "W-Well.. I'm j-just a bit scared.."

Alya hugged her best friend, "Pshh! There's nothing to be scared about!"

Marinette's mouth twitched and she hesitated to nod, "Y-Yeah!"

Alya frowned for a second but didn't think twice about Marinette's actions.

The male beside them stared at the bluenette with worry written over his face.

"Okay then.." Alya turned towards Nino, "Did you remember the bikes, Nino?"

"H-Huh?" Nino snapped back to real life and stared at Alya before poking his tongue out and winking, "Guess I forgot."

 **SMACK! SMACK!**

* * *

"Alya.. You didn't have to hit me so hard.." Nino rubbed his right cheek as he rode the bike alongside the brunette whom poked their tongues out.

"Well, instead of lying to us, you should have just said 'yes'." Alya said with a sharp tone in her voice.

Nino laughed, "But where's the fun in that?"

Alya growled and muttered death threats underneath her breath while the male whistled, ignoring the brunette.

The quiet person whom didn't talk pedaled faster so she was ahead of her friends, "You know.. I wish that we three were together forever.. To be able to have nice memories like we're creating right now."

Alya paused for a second before smiling softly and nodding, "You're right, Marinette. We gotta have the best times of our lives together."

Nino wolf-whistled, "I don't mind spending my 'best times' with two hot girls.."

"Nino, when we get there, you are going to die," the two females stared at the male with a glint in their eyes.

Nino awkwardly laughed and waved one of his hands, "I-I was just joking.. G-Geez.."

Alya turned back and glared at Nino, "Careful now, I do not have any mercy."

Nino gulped and looked down, "O-Okay.. I'm sorry.."

Laughter filled the air once again but by another voice this time.

"This is what I meant. Nice memories where we wouldn't have any worries and we could tell jokes. Even if some of them were dirty," Marinette glanced at Nino but then smiled brightly.

"Marinette.. Girl, you really know how to hit the feels," Alya placed a hand over her heart and sighed before matching Marinette's smile.

The two females looked back at the male whom they told off before.

"..." Nino closed her eyes and knitted his eyebrows together.

"Well..-"

"SERIOUSLY, NINO!? DON'T GIVE A SPEECH!" Alya glared at Nino but he ignored her.

"Well, we already have a lot of good memories.." Nino began.

Marinette frowned at Nino's comment and nodded before turning back towards the front.

 **"But who said we couldn't create more memories?"**

Marinette gasped. Everything stopped for a second.

The sun had shone brighter as Marinette looked back at her friends. Both of them smiling gleefully at her.

Marinette's eyes teared up.

"We will absolutely be together towards the end.." The bluenette's words echoed in her mind and in her friends' minds.

As Marinette rode along with her friends and was still chatting, she felt a sharp pain in her heart.

At the back of her head, she was doubting herself.

 _'Together towards the end, huh?'_

* * *

 **BOOM.**

 **PART 1 IS DONE.**

 **YASH.**

 **FINALLY.**

 **THAT WAS ACTUALLY EASIER THAN I THOUGHT.**

 **GOD.**

 **Sorry, this was a short chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer.**

 **And also, please message me if there are any mistakes in this chapter.**


End file.
